Concentrating solar thermal power plants utilize a large number of heliostats to reflect light onto a central receiver. As such, these heliostats are often a major cost driver in concentrated solar energy plants. Extensive ground preparation, e.g., creating a level surface, may be required prior to placing the heliostats in a field. Further, many heliostats require data and power connections in order to acquire a certain requested orientation. The power connection may provide an energy path to the motors and control boards of the heliostat drive. The data connection may provide communication and controls to the heliostat drive from a central or distributed controller. Existing solar thermal power plants typically utilize large heliostats that are tens to hundreds of square meters in mirror area. These large heliostats require large footings to secure the heliostats in the ground, and each individual footing may need to be surveyed to ensure that the heliostats are placed in a correct location. Additionally, large heliostats require heavy lifting equipment for installation.